The Way My Heart Sings For You
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Love can be expressed in so many different ways, and yet it seems that all their hearts seem to know that same song somewhere deep in their chests. *Oneshot collection written for each of the 101 Ways To Say I Love You by Daymaker Books.*
1. I Love You

"I love you," It slipped out in the middle of the song that he strummed on his guitar, and Rose couldn't help but smile as she felt that it was addressed to her.

She smiled, holding back a content giggle as she leaned back against her best friend, Juleka, the sister to the man that she'd fallen so head over heels in love with.

Luka stepped off the stage, already walking towards her. He pressed a delicate kiss against her cheek, "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Luka." She couldn't help giggling as the attention brought a sort of joy to her no matter how long they'd been dating.

His arm rested around her waist and brought her closer against his side even as fans of his pressed closer, gushing over his performance; some glanced back over to her, but Luka answered any questions with the fact that she was his girlfriend, the woman that he loved.

Her belly fluttered in joy and love, warmth and butterflies following right behind, as Rose snuggled against his side, not minding the attention all that much.

She could spend all days like this, content and feeling loved, loving beyond what she would have known in the past. Luka was her definition of a kind of love that she'd willingly spend her life with, willingly marry him if he ever asked.

Rose couldn't be happier.


	2. Flowers

Rose stooped down looking for the best roses and the best Queen Of The Night Tulips, picking out just what she thought that her husband would love. He often actually enjoyed stepping out to the garden with her and taking care of the plants, calling them the children that they couldn't yet have.

Five years of marriage, and it was still just the two of them, but Rose loved her husband more than anything anyway. She carefully plucked up a pink rose, giggling as she placed it next to the red roses and the Queen Of The Night Tulips. Honestly, she just hoped that her husband loved this since it definitely wasn't everyday where their flowers were in full bloom or that she took the time to give him some.

Rose tucked her blond hair that had only grown just a hint longer lately, just long enough to dust her ears, back and moved towards the house, already having a cute, deep purple vase in mind to place them in.

She worked quick, letting water run into the vase, and putting the flowers carefully in them as her eyes darted towards the door, eager for Julek to come home, already wishing that he was here already. Love bloomed in her chest much like the flowers bloomed outside and as lively as the flowers now in the vase before her.

Julek worked odd hours sometimes for the office that he'd gotten a job at due to always being sure to work his hardest and his willingness for any offered bit of work; he just wanted the two of them to have a stable life, and he wasn't yet published as far as Gothic Literature goes. He only played the violin for his wife, never professed being good enough at it to go professional, and yet he somehow worked himself to the bone for her sake.

He was the love of Rose's life, always would be, and she just couldn't wait for him to come home, couldn't wait to surprise him with flowers and to give him a nice welcome home kiss: one of her favorites of their kisses. It promised time spent well together, being able to cuddle on the sofa after work, or even just getting a chance to really talk and eat dinner together. Welcome home kisses promised company while goodbye, have a good day at work kisses only promised eventual returning home and shown how much they could miss each other even before leaving.

Rose just couldn't wait! Julek returning home was her favorite part of any work day, and so she bounced on her toes, eyeing the door, counting down seconds to minutes with the excited fervor of a child or a pet.

When the door opened just a few minutes later, she raced towards him, trying to hold the vase behind her back to keep him from seeing it as of yet whether she succeeded at that or not.

"Welcome home, Julek!" She cheered, standing on her tiptoes and kissing her husband with joy, not realizing until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close that she'd given away the surprise.

"What's this?" He asked after the kiss with a happy sparkle to his eyes.

"It's for you, from the garden." Rose smiled up at him, "I love you, Julek, always and forever. Besides, I missed you while you worked and couldn't help but think about how much you love helping me out with the garden!" Five years married, and Rose still found ways to fall further and further in love with her husband and return the favor.

"Thank you, I missed you too." Julek kissed her again after he carefully set the vase down, "I love you too."

His wife's beaming smile greeted him moments later.


End file.
